


The Grass is Greener Under Tony Stark (and his resident spiderboi...shapeshifter?)

by EveningOfApples



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon is cancelled, FRIDAY is so done, I Tried, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is trying his best, everyone is alive and most importantly happy ok? Great, random power situation on top of spider powers, shape shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningOfApples/pseuds/EveningOfApples
Summary: It turns out that Peter Parker is extraordinary in many ways. Yes, he’s super smart, and will probably surpass even Tony Stark’s intellect one day. He’s Spider-Man too, of course. That whole sticky thing? Been there, doing that.But it isn’t until a year after he gets his powers that…weird things start happening. (He’s later told that it could almost be seen as a spider-baby puberty, but honestly who knows? Not Peter, and definitely not Tony either)Or: Peter Parker suddenly can turn into different animals at random times, and Tony learns to deal with it (in his usual overprotective way)
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 240





	The Grass is Greener Under Tony Stark (and his resident spiderboi...shapeshifter?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all!  
> After reading so much irondad & spiderson stuff on here, I decided I had to try some myself. Because my brain is active and won't shut up.  
> This is my first fic, so please be gentle! Unbetaed.  
> Also, I can't write summaries, so here we are.

It turns out that Peter Parker is extraordinary in many ways. Yes, he’s super smart, and will probably surpass even Tony Stark’s intellect one day. He’s Spider-Man too, of course. That whole sticky thing? Been there, doing that.  
But it isn’t until a year after he gets his powers that…weird things start happening. (He’s later told that it could almost be seen as a spider-baby puberty, but honestly who knows? Not Peter, and definitely not Tony either)

 _The First Time_  
Man-of-Iron: Hey kid. Want to come over tonight and stay for the weekend?  
Me: sure!!  
Man-of-Iron: Great.

Peter was giddy with excitement. He had stayed over before, but it had always involved planning two weeks in advance, clearing it with May, restrictions, you name it. It wasn’t until yesterday after Mr. Stark zoomed in and saved Peter (for probably the hundredth time) after he was lightly stabbed that May finally decided she trusted Mr. Stark. And now he could go for the weekend! (As long as he did his homework) (And slept at a reasonable time) (And texted her every couple of hours) (And ate)

She knew him a little too well. 

Peter grinned as he put his phone away and sat down on his bed to start doing his homework. He had an important chemistry pre-lab to do for Monday and it was really important that he finished it or else MJ (and May, of course, but which of the two powerful female figures in his life are we _really_ scared of here) would bust his ass and take him off of decathlon. Which would suck.  
He was just flipping through his lab packet, and pondering how to do this chromatography assignment, when he felt a twinge in the back of his head. He ignored it, but then it started to pound, and pound, and _pound_ until his entire head was swimming. He swayed a little, and wow ok that’s worse that any migraine he’s had before, thanks spider bite. There wasn’t much he could do except maybe get some water, he thought, so he slowly stood up, grabbing onto the top bunk bed for balance. 

It was probably just stress from going to Mr. Stark’s later, right? Yeah that’s it. He decided that maybe standing and walking wasn’t the greatest idea, judging from this lovely dizziness, so he eased back down and resumed reading the lab packet.  
Which was great, until his eyes couldn’t focus on any word other than his scribbled name on the top of the packet. “Peter Parker” he thought, as his feet started buzzing.  
That…wasn’t normal. He started sweating a little, because the back of his head was starting to scream “wrong wrong wrong”, but his spider sense was strangely silent. Like it was totally ok with the fact that he was probably spontaneously combusting. Was he? Well, shit. 

His last thought was _my handwriting sucks, but I bet Mr. Stark has that really scribbly-doctor-handwriting, like that one time I went to the-_ and suddenly he pitched forward and faceplanted onto the floor.  
There was a sudden pop, and a vacuum of sound…and suddenly Peter Parker was gone.

“FRIDAY, how long until Peter shows up tonight?”  
_“It has been 5 minutes since you last contacted him, so approximately 4 hours”_  
Tony sighed, already wishing that Peter were here. That way he wouldn’t have to wait to work on the web fluid formula. He’d balked when Peter finally admitted that he had built it at school, undercover in his chemistry classes. Tony wasn’t sure where he’d expected Peter to build it, but in between labs during chemistry was not it.  
He grinned remembering the fight they had about it. 

_“Peter, I won’t have you mixing chemicals in under 5 minutes during class!”  
“Why? It’s boring anyway, come on Mr. Stark”  
“Because you’re making web fluid in chemistry! That’s not safe for spider babies!”  
“I’m not a spider baby!”  
“Yes you are! You’re my spider baby until you become an Avenger, and then you’re a spider kid”  
“I’m your spider baby? Alrighty then”  
“Wait, I didn’t say that. I meant you’re May’s spider baby. Yeah”  
“Sure, Mr. Stark. I thought we weren’t there yet though?”  
“I hate you.”  
“I know!”_

He’d deny it every time it in front of Pepper, May, Rhodey, the Avengers, the world, the universe, but he was excited to see Peter’s smirk again in real life. Thank god they’d gotten past that stuttering phase. Maybe it was time to work on that kid Ed (Ted? Shmed.) and his stuttering next…

“FRIDAY, how much more time until Peter shows up?”  
_“It has been literally 3 minutes since you last asked.”_  
“Shut it FRIDAY, or I’ll uninstall your sarcasm feature.”  
_“Sure, boss”_

Tony sighed, launched his screwdriver at the wall, and sat down heavily in his chair. Good lord, was he an anxious dad now? He was an anxious dad now.  
Well shit.  
He sighed again, about to ask FRIDAY for the time again, when there was a sudden bang on the other side of the lab.  
Tony was instantly uneasy. “FRIDAY?” he hissed, already starting to punch in the code for his iron wrist, when-  
A tiny bark.  
_“It appears to be a puppy, boss”_  
“No shit, FRIDAY. Thanks”  
A slightly louder bark, and Tony felt a little tingle in the back of his head. _Hi Mr. Stark!_

Tony jolted. Peter?  
“Peter? Are you on the ceiling again? I swear to God, I’m not hesitating with the broom this time.”  
Another, louder this time, bark. _Yeah, no thanks. I don’t like being wacked._

Tony’s heart started pounding. “Peter? Peter? You’re here like 4 hours early, have you even done your homework? I don’t want you here yet”  
_“Actually”_  
“Zip it, FRIDAY.” 

The barking sound got louder, and it may have just been Tony, but it sounded a little anxious too. _Shit, that spectro…bark…photometer lab…MJ’s gonna kill me…yum food?_  
Tony shook his head a little bit. What the hell? Why was he thinking of MJ? Was Peter really rubbing off on him that much? 

And then he stared as a little golden cockapoo puppy emerged from behind Peter’s workbench, shaking his head as if waking up from a bad dream.  
Tony was dumbfounded. When did Peter sneak in a puppy? He glanced up to the ceiling again and failed to spot one large spider-baby. Huh. 

“FRIDAY, what the hell is this?”  
_“I am confused. Please contact Tony Stark for any feedback and upgrades or download my service report from-“_  
“I am Tony Stark, cut the crap”

There was a slight pause, and Tony was about to demand answers when FRIDAY said _“I don’t know. There is no reference to having a puppy appear randomly in my database”_  
Tony rubbed his eyes, hoping that when he opened them one certain puppy would disappear. No such luck, and he tried to ignore the way that his heart burned as the little puppy with big doe eyes stared back up at him. It had started to wag its tail and stretch on the floor, and Tony had officially had enough. 

“FRIDAY, run a scan to find Peter. You have his DNA and heat signature, right?”  
_“I already have boss. Peter is definitely here, although I am unsure as to where”_  
Tony was going to make a lot of upgrades once he figured out this situation. The puppy cocked its head, then barked again _(Mr. Stark! I’m right here I swear-)._  
Then he perked up again, seemingly with an idea. Tony widened his eyes, because where else had he seen that mischievous look before but on one certain Peter, until the puppy suddenly ran forward-

Tony shrieked (in a very manly way, although a bark and a little tingle of _yeah right Mr. Stark, you wish_ told him otherwise) and ran forward because he was strangely attached to the little pup (what no) and didn’t want him to run headfirst into a wall.  
But then the puppy stuck to the wall and ran up.

Tony gawked. Holy. Hell. The puppy wagged its tail again, then yipped excitedly because ( _finally Mr. Stark_ whispered the tiny voice in his head) he could see the gears turning in Tony’s head.  
“Peter?! This had better not be a prank. Is this Loki? It’s Loki. Where’s Loki?” Tony was hyperventilating. He was gone. He was out. The kid. On the wall? On the wall. It definitely wasn’t the weirdest thing he had ever seen, but damn it if it came pretty close.  
The puppy wagged its tail even harder and barked happily. ( _Finally._ )

“FRIDAY, tell Pepper I’m retiring.”  
_“I assume this is sarcasm, so no thanks.”_  
“Screw you FRIDAY.”

Tony stood under the puppy- Peter- and contemplated his life. He figured, what the hell. Adult life was so goddamn weird already, so this might as well happen.  
He was about to ask FRIDAY to check if he was dreaming when Peter the puppy started phasing, like he was suddenly less opaque for one second and supersaturated the next. Tony’s heart stuttered again (this kid, the death of him) and watched with wide eyes as the puppy slowly fuzzed out and dropped from the ceiling. As he fell, the puppy dissolved even more and expanded back into a teenage boy (wearing a definitely not stolen MIT sweatshirt and jeans) right into Tony’s arms. (The resounding “oof” didn’t come from Tony, he swore on FRIDAY)  
Peter shook his head slightly, not unlike when he was just a puppy, and grinned slightly.  
“Hi Mr. Stark! How are you?”  
Tony sighed. 

This kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Unexpected Mulaney.  
> Thank you for reading! Please comment if you enjoyed, or have any constructive criticism! I'd love to hear it :)
> 
> (Also, chapter 2 coming soon! I love these snarky geniuses)


End file.
